Party at Rise's
by heartless419
Summary: One party, Too much alcohol, Lots of fun.Implied Yoai
1. The Party

I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story. They belong to Atlus.

* * *

Yosuke and Souji walked down the street towards Rise's house, Souji grabbed Yosuke's hand. "You feeling alright?" asked Souji as he noticed Yosuke's face was turning red "Yeah partner. I'm fine." The leader gave him an odd look and just ignored it as they continued to the party.

Yosuke always had feelings for Souji but completely dismissed the thought that he felt the same. All they were was friends and that's all he expected Souji and him to stay.

"Alright! We're here!" Yosuke knocked on Rise's door, and a minute later the girl opened it for the two. "'Ey! Welcome to the party Youji and Sosuke!"The pair grinned at each other and then started laughing. "So Rise your drunk already!" Souji said, and he started to pull Yosuke into the room.

Souji went to the dance while Yosuke examined the room. Kanji was talking to Teddie. Yukiko and Naoto were dancing with Souji. Kou and Chie were sitting on the coach. Rise was chugging beer. He went towards the couch thinking it was the safest place to be in the room of drunks.

Chie saw Yosuke walking towards them and gave a little giggle. Kou turned his head and saw the brunette walking towards them and said, "Hey, Yosuke!" He asked to sit and Chie got up while saying, "Sure, but I'm going to need more beer to stand both of you." Kou and Yosuke smiled when she got back and gave each of them a beer. After a few minutes of drinking and silence they started making fun of each other.

Kou looked from one of them to the other, and then sighed "Well! Chie your forehead is huge!"Yosuke nodded in agreement and laughed "He's right! It's like a bill-board!" Chie put her hand on her forehead "Shut up…it's not that big…" Yosuke laughed again "That's what she said!"

Kou faced palmed "Yosuke, how drunk are you?" he shrugged"…Somewhere between tipsy and smashed "Chie laughed at the drunken brunette and put an arm over his shoulders. "Wow, he can't hold his alcohol that well can he?"

"Yeah, he can't…poor little guy," Kou said with a smirk. Yosuke pouted at him "I'm not that little!"Chie and Kou both looked at him "Yes you are Yosuke" they said in unison. Chie continued "Only Teddie and Nanako are shorter, and there just kids""Chie! You're so mean!" Yosuke glared at her, who started laughing "You also act like a little kid sometimes Yosuke…No offense."

As Yosuke was about to make another comeback he was cut short by the stop of the music and an announcement from Rise, "Can I have everyone's attention please," she said swaying back and forth," We're all going to play a little game called 'Sex Master'. As we all sat in a circle, beers in hand Yosuke looked around at the people. The order from left to right was him, Souji, Kou, Teddie, Kanji, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, Naoto, and back to him again.

"Alright guy's let me explain some rule changes. For one, the sex master is always me, deal with it, and two, I've got no restrictions, which means, I can do whatever I want. Now here are the rest of the rules. Someone roles the dice and whatever your number is you have a consequence. And the numbers are as follows:

2 - Kiss anyone you want

3 - Drink one beer

4 - Kiss someone the same age as you

5 - Beer bitch, you must get a beer for anyone who needs a beer. You can be told to drink by anyone.

6 - Sex Master controls you

7 - Kiss the person to the right of you and the person to the left drinks

8 - Drink two beers

9 - Social, everyone drinks

10 - Kiss then person to your right, then to your left

11 - Kiss the person to your left and the person to the right drinks

12 - Make out for 20 seconds with a person of your choice."

Everyone around the circle nodded and the game began."I chose Teddie to go first," the sex master said laughing a bit as he noticed Teddie's face flush. He rolled and let out a manly squeal at the 7 he just rolled. Kanji gave him a mischievous look and they kissed. "I'll drink to that one," announced Kou taking a swig of his beer.

When Kanji and Teddie finally stopped kissing, Teddie called Chie to be next who gasped at her 5 and everyone giggled a bit as she got up and handed out beers to everyone. "Heh, Chie never thought you'd be serving us." It was either the beer or the tiredness of everyone but suddenly everyone in the room burst out laughing at Yukiko's remark. All Chie could do was blush and call Yosuke as the next victim.

He could only stare at the dice on the floor due to the 6 he rolled. "Oh my," said Rise with a smile on her face, "Well no use wasting this, how about you pull a make out session with the lovely man next to you till I say stop." Rise said pointing to Souji. Yosuke's head jolted from staring at the dice to staring at Rise as he mouthed' What the hell?' and threw her the most hateful glare he could manage. This made Rise put a cocky smile on her face and everyone else in the room look towards Yosuke and Souji in silent awe.

He slowly turned toward Souji feeling his face flash and seeing Souji's face do the same. Souji opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it and looked away. Yosuke moved closer toward Souji. He did the same and their mouths met half way in a gentle embrace.

Their bodies seemed to move on their own. Yosuke's hands sprang up behind Souji's head and around his waist. Souji pushed Yosuke on the floor without breaking the kiss. He could feel Souji's tongue licking his bottom lip, trying to gain entrance to and he let it with a slight moan. And after what seemed like an eternity Rise told them it was enough and they could stop. So they did.

They were both panting profusely and Yosuke saw his chance. Once they caught their breath Yosuke seemed to struggle to find his words,"Souji... I-I…um well, I …kind of think that…" and Souji smiled mischievously at the stuttering of his partner and leaned in for another kiss which Yosuke was surprised by but still complied with. Once they let go again Souji said," I love you." Yosuke's heart almost burst from excitement and he practically brought Souji down on top of him when he glomped him from the floor.

When they got up to leave and call it a night Yosuke examined the room again and noticed everyone had left the circle realizing Yosuke was too busy with Souji to pick someone else. Teddie and Kanji were making out in the corner. Rise and Yukiko were trying to sing but were failing miserably. Kou was passed out. Chie was dancing with a lamp and Naoto went home. It made Yosuke smile to see the damage one party could cause.


	2. The Aftermath

Has this ever happened to you? You wake up next to your best friend and long time crush, naked in bed, in a house you don't know and to top it all off you're covered in a thick, sticky, white liquid. Well this all happened to Yosuke. After a long party all he could remember was actually going to the party with Souji. The rest was a blur and now he was in some weird house in a futon with Souji.

He tried to get up, waking the boy sleeping next to him. Souji sat up and glomped Yosuke from behind. The brunette fell back on the bed. He looked over his shoulder to find Souji.

"Hey," Souji said while smiling at his new lover.

"What did we do last night and how are you so peppy?"

Souji cocked his head in silent question, "First I didn't drink at all last night so I don't have a hangover like you and second do you mean before or after the party?" Yosuke was surprised. His friend must have been too busy dancing to drink.

"After…" Yosuke said fearing the answer. Souji then went on describing the 'fun' things they did and Yosuke's face turned scarlet. "Where are we?"

Souji thought for a minute "My house. Dojima's never home in the morning and Nanako's at a friend's house."

Yosuke sighed in relief but something was still bothering him. It was wrong to ask but he just had to know."Souji…" Yosuke looked down feeling embarrassed for even wondering.

"Yeah partner?" Yosuke felt Souji shift behind him "Who was on top?" Souji smirked and said lean into Yosuke's ear so his breath ghosted over the shell. Yosuke shuddered "I was," was the only thing Souji said before he and Yosuke went for round two.

Later that night Dojima finally got home with Nanako. Nanako began to make dinner while Dojima went to check on Souji. He opened the door to Souji's room guessing he was in there. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped and he saw a naked Souji and Yosuke spooning on the futon. He closed the door quietly and collapsed feeling blood rush into his face and growing erection. He cursed himself for getting hard at the sight of two boys and one of them was his nephew none the less.

Nanako heard him collapse from down stairs and ran to see what happened. She saw him on the floor with his face in his hands and went to check on him. He heard her footsteps and cursed himself even more. "Are you okay dad?" He looked at her and said, "Yeah I'm fine but I'm going to take a shower before dinner." Nanako smiled and ran back downstairs to continue cooking dinner.

When Souji woke up he could hear the shower running and nudged Yosuke awake. "Dojima and Nanako are home," he whispered kissing Yosuke on the forehead. He grabbed a wet cloth he put there last night and cleaned them up. They got dressed and went down stairs to say 'Hi' to Nanako.

When it was time for dinner Yosuke found it hard to sit. "What's a matter Yosuke? Can't sit?" Souji said jokingly. Yosuke sat down whimpering and whispered "I'll get you back for this." Souji laughed a bit, "I'll be waiting." Nanako had no idea what they were talking about but Dojima had a clear and graphic mental image. When he realized he had a nosebleed it was too late.

Souji and Yosuke saw and both flushed. They were in high school and what high schooler didn't know what a nosebleed meant. Dojima saw this and said, "It's not what it looks like…," but Souji and Yosuke stared at him, dumbfounded that Dojima was into that kind of stuff.

Nanako cocked her head, "What do you mean? It looks like you have a nosebleed." Dojima face-palmed and got up to get a tissue.

Yosuke was first to recover. He turned to Souji "Oh now you've done it."

Souji laughed "Yeah I did you." Dojima's nosebleed just got worse. Nanako was completely lost now, "Daddy what did Souji do to Yosuke?" Dojime smiled as best he could with a bloody nose, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Souji had an evil idea. He cupped Yosuke's cheeks and brought their mouths together. Souji figured since the only people in the room probably already knew about them he had nothing to lose. Nanako was more focused on the Junes commercial that had just come on the TV and Dojima fainted from all the blood loss.

They made out for a few minutes before air became a necessity. They panted for a few minutes before digging into dinner. Yosuke was confused why Souji had done that in front of his family but didn't really care because Souji was now his and it wasn't his family.


End file.
